


Various Chrom Works

by Terrara



Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: various drabbles and such related to Chrom from the blog fewillnotleavemymind
Series: FEwillnotleavemymind Remnants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710271





	1. Various hcs and texts

**Contact: Chromadon**

11:09 pm: You must be sugar cause I’m addicted to your sweetness

12:35 am: PLEASE IGNORE LAST TEXT

12:35 am: IT WAS MADE AFTER MY TENTH CUP OF COFFEE TODAY, IT IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED

12:43 am: also do you have any candy to share? Lissa gave me cookies laced with Red Horse

**Chromagnon man**

6:13 pm: GUESS WHO HAS A DATE WITH THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD

6:13 pm: I’m going to need your help to find clothes, the last time I asked Lissa for help she convinced me to wear a clown suit

6:15 pm: delete text

6:15 pm: delete previous text

6:18 pm: Siri, delete text history

6:20 pm: Looking forward to our date!

(chrom seems like of one of those people who thinks that if you delete texts on your side it deletes on the other side too)

** Fluff Alphabet **

**Y** earning - How will they cope _when they’re missing their partner?_

He looks like a forlorn puppy, often looking into the distance, and the others around him can clearly know why.He’ll also find himself pacing or walking more often, too restless to stay still

**Kisstober Sequel 17 - 3 people kiss: chrom x robin x robin**

Chrom was happy.

He knew it, Robin knew it, anyone who went into the same room as him knew it from the dopey smile on his face as he watched the row of Robins study their books.

It had meant to be a group study session, but he had long been distracted, entranced by the appearance of all the Robins as they spoke and smile and discussed strategies. 

Some of them gave him disapproving glances, but none could really admonish him, for they all adored his smile.

And so the mostly productive study session continued on, working well to improve the mood of all who had joined.

As it ended, the Robins circled Chrom, asking what he had thought of it, though of course he could only speak vague words about how it seemed successful. Exasperated but content, they each gave him a kiss, two by two, making his grin grow three times wider.

**Faun Chrom hcs**

-Oh no

-Never let him be alone

-This man will trip everywhere

-Plus his pants now only have leg

-Why? to show the markings on that leg

-He sometimes does a little kick suddenly, which makes him accidentally knock stuff over or kick someone

-He often ‘accidentally’ kicks Grima

-He also gets his horns stuck in many things

-He walks while looking at you and talking and suddenly he’s caught in the wall

-It’s a show of how much he pays attention to you

-He loves it when you pet his ears, nuzzling into your hand

-Catch him wanting to spend lots of time outside in the sun and woods

-You’ll need to stop the Morgans from setting traps for him though

**Chrom would react to a female s/o who's unable to get pregnant and have children biologically her own, since they would most likely be expected to produce an heir for their kingdoms?**

-He doesn’t mind at all

-He cares about you, not what you can give him, and as long as you’ll stay by his side he will love you and stay by you in turn


	2. Chapter 2

Ok fine GOSH what about Niles and Chrom noticing the summoner is in a more depressed mood? H

**Chrom:**

-He frets over you, unsure what to do or say

-So he stays by you, helping you with anything and making sure you eat and rest and drink

-If need be, he will hold you to make you lay down, trying his best to comfort you

-”Just as you are the sword by my side, I hope I can be the shield by yours, protecting you from whatever may try to hurt you. However, I know I can’t protect you from the thoughts inside your head, so let me support you from the outside.”

**hero of your choice reacting to finding out the summoner actually has a lot of experience using various weapons?**

-Chrom is surprised but excited

-He is a little disappointed when you don’t destroy the training dummies like he does, he had been hoping after finding out that you would be the same as him in that regard

-When a hole ends up in the wall around the training field, the others immediately know it was him and not you 

-He’s eager to learn from you, so he proposes a bit of a trade, where he teaches you anything you don’t know and vice versa, so the two of you can expand your styles and grow from each other

-(he also asks for help on controlling himself better so Anna stops adding to his bill for damages)

**Can we have some Chrom lovin on a short female summoner who gets depressed easily?**

It was something that happened at times, he knew. There was no way to completely erase the times when you curled up and felt like you didn’t deserve to be here, like you weren’t enough. He gently sat beside you upon your bed, where you had been for nearly the entire day, unable to get up since awakening. Like always, he slowly put his hand out, so you would not be startled by it as he took yours.

After all this time, he knew words wouldn’t mean much, possibly even making things worse. So he stayed by your side. He stayed with you when you were happy, when you were angry, and when you were sad. He was with you for your highest moments as well as your lowest. That was he could do for you, and by Gods, he would do that until his dying day.

He understood these moments would never truly go away, but he also knew they were easier for you when he was there. And that was all he needed to know to stay.

**Chrom reacting to summoner with a symbiote.**

**Chrom:**

-He is surprised at first and a little worried about its intentions

-But as time goes on and he has conversations with it, he somewhat befriends it

-Soon, you have to keep Chrom from teaching the symbiote ‘chromisms’

-”You don’t actually have to peel an orange” “Yes, yes you do, please don’t listen to him”

# Kisstober #26

kiss on the knee: Chrom x Summoner

You held in a curse as you laid there, upon the ground. Perhaps you had gotten too intense while playing with the children. If you had been a little calmer, then perhaps you would not have tripped over the rock poking out from the dirt and scraped your knee. You sighed as you slowly turned over, sitting back with your hands on the ground supporting you as you examined the injury. It wasn’t bleeding, but it still stung. You then saw Chrom running up, distracted from his role as monster for the kids.

“Are you alright?”

You gave a wry smile as you nodded.

“I’m fine, it’ll stop hurting in a few moments, I’m sure.”

His frown did not change, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. You were surprised as he knelt before you, his hands going to each side of your leg. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss just under the injury on your knee.

When he moved back, he blushed and began to panic.

“Sorry! When I was younger, Emmeryn would give a kiss of healing and then I would say that ‘the pain has gone away to not be felt another day’, and then one of us would do it for Lissa when she got hurt. It always made us feel better and you seemed a little unhappy but I wasn’t sure what I could do and that was a bit of a habit and-“

He took a breath, trying to calm down.

“I didn’t mean to treat you like a kid, I just wanted to make you feel a little better and I remembered that.”

You nodded, leaning forward to give him a pat on the head. 

“It’s fine, just a little embarrassing.”

He smiled gratefully before he took your hand and gave it a kiss before giving you a slightly mischievous look.

“Maybe later we can do something even more embarrassing.”

Before you could reply, he stood up and ran off in the direction of the kids, his face as red as yours.

how would Chrom react to discovering the summoner is completely blind

**Chrom:**

-Do not let him lead you anywhere

-He will either get lost or trip and fall with you

-He has a knack for finding Morgan’s traps, though Morgan makes sure to try and place something for you to feel with your cane so you don’t fall in

-He enjoys describing things to you, even if he tends to use more sound effects and strange analogies than real words

-He often excitedly brings you nice things to touch and run your hands over, like flowers or soft scraps of cloth

**chrom deal with a summoner that has really bad self worth and constantly think of themselves as a bad person because they kept getting told it before they were summoned.**

**Chrom:**

-He says that even if you were bad, you could change

-If you think you’re bad, then all you have to do is try and do good things every day

-He goes around with you and encourages you to help people

-Whenever you do, he praises you and tells you how a bad person would never have done that

-If you come up to him and tell him that you helped someone when he wasn’t there, he smiles proudly

-He feels that helping others is the way to help yourself

**How would Chrom react to the summoner awkwardly confessing their love to him? I'm saying the summoner is super awkward and kinda shy, and just... makes a mess of everything**

-Chrom doesn’t understand what you’re trying to say until you actually say the words

-He’s just smiling and waiting for you to finish

-When you finish, it takes him a few moments to process what you said

-When he finally realizes, he is blushing and stammering just like you had been

-When he finally calms down a little, he laughs

-”I guess we’re both not good at this. I can’t tell you how I feel with words, so I guess I’ll have to show it by staying by your side forever. If I can’t show you with words, then I shall prove it with my actions.”

**what about Chrom comforting their s/o whos fat and feeling pretty bad about it?**

-He loves your body

-He likes to hug you and tell you that you’re just the right size

-He honestly loves you no matter how you look and he will try and help you do what you need to do to feel better

-Do you want to lose weight? He will try and make a whole food and exercise plan for you, but when that ends badly, he asks for other to help him do it

-Otherwise, he will just keep telling you about how he loves the way you look

-Whenever you put yourself down, he always has a compliment to say about you

-If someone tries to make you feel bad about your weight, they get a Punch to the Face

-You are the love of his life and he will always be there for you

**How would Chrom and Niles deal with/comfort a summoner who is super insecure about their appearance?**

-He compliments you every morning

-The first thing he does when he sees you is tell you how great you look

-If you’re dating, he will proudly show you off to new people, saying stuff like this is my beautiful/handsome lover

-He wants to make you feel better because he can see that it makes you sad

-He tries to get advice from Lissa

-It somehow ends with him in a dress and make-up 

-He will try his best to make you like at least one small thing about yourself, and then work from there until you finally love your whole body

**What about chrom finding out about his s/o sleeping with a teddy bear?**

-Of course he loves it

-He thinks it’s sweet and makes you somehow even cuter than you already are

-He jokes that the bear will scare Frederick away and keep him from interrupting your time together

-He asks you all about it, asking how you got them and how you named them and-

-Now, if you do something to slightly upset him while you two are in your room, he will turn away from you and hug the bear while sulking

-He will have little passive-aggressive conversations with the bear about how you mean you are

-This ends when you both break down in giggles

-He likes to hold a part of the bear as you two fall asleep together because it makes him feel more connected with you


End file.
